


口腹之欲-R部分

by Hachihachiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachihachiha/pseuds/Hachihachiha





	口腹之欲-R部分

申明：他们属于罗琳！

几分钟之后，和哈利一墙之隔的德拉科已经被薄薄的木板对面钻过来的甜味熏到神志不清。

他眨掉自己眼眶里余下的最后一点泪水，舔舔干燥火热的下唇，几乎能准确地分辨出哪些味道来自他的汗水，哪些来自他渐渐干涸的血液，哪些来自——那个少年青涩的性器顶端溢出的前列腺液。  
别问他怎么知道的，他就是知道！  
想到这里，德拉科恨不得狠狠地敲击他们之间的那块隔板，既是想让自己清醒一点不要被难耐的食欲和情欲淹没，也是想对着那人怒吼：你他妈脑子坏了吗！不赶紧去治疗伤口，选择先在淋浴间撸一管是个什么道理！

正在这时，淡淡的呻吟穿透水声模糊地传过来。

“马……马尔福……”

德拉科已经融化成一滩的脑内迟缓地理解了这个断断续续的单词是自己的姓氏，随即怀疑起自己是不是情况不妙，已经开始产生幻听。

“哈、马尔福……唔嗯……”

好吧，大概不是幻听。  
啪啪啪啪四声，德拉科猛地冲出自己的隔间来到救世主面前又用力甩上门。  
哦，最后剩的一声是他理智断弦的声音。

那人被他的突然现身杀了个措手不及，手尚抚在硬挺着的性器上，呆呆愣愣望着他的绿眼睛里还蔓延着一片迷迷蒙蒙的情欲，眼镜被它的主人搁在一边的置物架上，没有阻碍地，逐渐逼近的德拉科能将翠绿眼底自己的倒影看得分明。

“什——”  
没等对方那个惊愕的单词吐完，德拉科已经欺身封住了他微微张开的口唇。舌趁机长驱直入，翻弄搅动那个甜蜜的洞窟。  
层层叠叠的甜味在几年未尝出过味道的舌面上炸裂开来，德拉科脑内一片空白，心脏鼓动的节奏飙升，瞬间死死缠住面前这块蛋糕的动作出自千年来融在叉子血液里的捕猎本能。  
哈利被他的突然爆发催发出喉咙里一阵绝望的闷声，死死撞在冰冷瓷砖上的后脑勺难受地蹭动，双臂被他锁在身侧不得动弹，只好抬起一条腿试图挣扎，却不巧膝盖正好顶撞到对方大腿内侧，德拉科一抖，两人的阴茎第一次相互碰撞，压在哈利身上的斯莱特林边在唇齿间含糊地呻吟，边晃动起胯部，隔着粗糙的布料不停顶弄格兰芬多光裸昂扬的性器。哈利因他身下的动作和不间断的吮吻激得窒息，一粒亮闪闪的泪珠濡湿了眼睫滑下面颊，德拉科在他口腔深处作乱的舌退出来，与他舌尖轻柔地勾了勾就离开了。哈利以为对方终于大发慈悲肯让自己喘口气了，正想开口和他说点什么，就在感受到面颊上一点柔软的触感时再次窒息了，在湿热柔韧的舌尖自下颔上那点水珠舔至眼眶的动作下颤栗着阖上了眼帘。  
“怎么了，波特？”在闯进他的淋浴间后德拉科第一次开口说话了，嗓音轻颤，低沉沙哑，像是竭力按捺住了什么浓重的东西。  
“……应该是我这边问你的话才对。”哈利逃避现实似的没敢睁眼，然而对方炽热的视线仍能穿透薄薄的眼皮，使他眼睫不安地轻振。德拉科被那长长卷卷的睫端缀着的点点水色诱惑，不由自主地拿舌尖又拨弄了一下。  
“够、够了，别舔了。”  
“你的眼泪也是另外一种甜味。”德拉科着迷地凝视着怀里的这个人，语气缥缈。那些泪水就像堆砌在蛋糕胚子上有别于糖霜（唾液）的某种其他装饰，像是一点甜中带涩的柠檬酱之类。  
哈利猛然泛红的脸皮显示出他显然认为对方只是在进行言语调戏，而德拉科也暂不戳破，轻轻在他唇瓣上蹭动，仿佛才发现单是品尝他的唇瓣也能摄取糖分。  
但那块从来不听话的小蛋糕却偏头挣开了这个流连于表的吻，绿眼珠锁住他的灰眼珠，语气很是正经，“你什么意思。”  
德拉科瞧见他在挣扎间脑袋上翘得更高更张杨的发梢们心里忍不住发笑，胸腔内愉悦的情绪像气球一样膨胀着飞上高空，嘴上却故意恶狠狠的，“你看不出我什么意思吗波特，还是说你的脑子已经退化到连这点信息都处理不过来了？”  
那个格兰芬多的面色更红了一点，不知道是羞的还是气的。  
但好在，只一会儿，他就无暇思考更多了。

因为德拉科蹲下去迅速将他整根吞了进去。

哈利只能无助地爆发出一声尖叫，重获自由的手臂猛地向后撞上了墙，绷紧的指尖在瓷砖上难耐地挠动。  
德拉科吞吐他欲望的动作很贪婪，口唇丈量着他的长度，舌头细细探索过他的每一处突起和沟壑。哈利在他贪恋地反复戳弄顶端小孔时，无法克制地又颤抖着溢出了不少前液，被对方悉数卷走。注意到德拉科愉悦的唇边弧度，哈利不禁在心里大骂这只臭雪貂真是个色情的恶魔！  
而恶魔德拉科此刻其实也不甚清明，脑子被该用自己的唇舌口腔死死绞缠住这个可口什物的念头塞满，他不愿放过丁点从这个人身体里往外渗出的东西。这么想着，德拉科停下了吞咽的动作，紧紧裹着那个涨得越来越大的性器缓慢地退至顶端，然后猛地一堆到底。  
哈利本来隐忍的呻吟被生生噎成了一声带哭腔的喊叫，德拉科再收紧了一点喉头，那个甜蜜的硕大头部就抵住脆弱的喉管一阵抽搐着爆发了，浓稠的甜浆分成几束撞击他因摩擦而有些刺痛的粘膜，然后慢吞吞顺着狭窄的通道往下淌。  
德拉科还沉浸在被人往喉头狠狠塞了一口蜂蜜的恍惚中，那边发泄过后的哈利已经腿软地整个人往下掉，口中变软的性器将要滑走的触感勾回了他的魂，德拉科匆匆拿舌面托着它转了几圈清理掉残余的精液。  
他舌尖恋恋不舍地最后一次掠过顶端离开，高潮后本就更敏感，他这一下让哈利狠狠地震动，声音也跟着不稳，“马尔福！别舔了……！”  
德拉科还在回味着嘴里的味道，没怎么理会他的抱怨，他蹲得久了腿有点麻，晃晃悠悠地站起身就朝他压过去，长臂一勾，再次把他带入怀里压在墙上。  
哈利的后背又与冰凉的瓷砖保持了亲密接触，于是不满地踢了踢他，但释放带来的餍足使他这个动作变得更像是撩拨。德拉科用鼻尖蹭蹭他脖颈当做回应，他正不停埋首吸取着对方的气味。因两人身体的再次贴近，哈利尴尬地发现对方还硬着的一大包直直戳在他大腿边上。  
“呃、马尔福，那、那什么，如果你想、我是说，我也可以试试帮你……嗯，弄出来。”他红着脸磕磕绊绊地说完，却发现德拉科一言不发地攥紧了他的手腕就开始舔舐起他的伤，不由嘶地一声想要推开他，“嘿！别舔那！很痛！”  
“上次我就想这么做了……”德拉科含糊地嘟囔，努力克制自己想要撕开刚凝结的伤口弄出新鲜血液的冲动，仅仅舔舐着周围半干涸的血液。  
哈利被又痛又痒的微妙感触折磨得恼火，他报复性地用自由的另一只手捏了捏对方的小帐篷。德拉科在他不知轻重的动作下闷哼一声，然后主动无比地在他手心里蹭了蹭，暗示他帮他褪下碍事的裤子。  
被他厚颜无耻的程度噎了一下，哈利这时候也清醒了一些。

他虽向来迟钝，但也不是毫无察觉。  
最近一段时间这个死对头对自己不但盯得很紧，而且那些火热的视线里隐含着的东西也掺了点新的什么，不是好的东西。不算邪恶，却是很原始的，能激起求生本能的东西。但偏偏因为自己对对方存的一点小心思，这场生死追逃变得令人愉悦又折磨。哈利确定自己没有什么奇怪的倾向，但如果他对自己诚实，被德拉科像大型猎食动物一样死死盯上的感觉确实令人兴奋。  
不然他也不至于只因回头看了他一眼，就被迫选择呆在淋浴间，试图在见庞弗雷夫人之前消除肿胀的欲望——还被引起他窘境的当事人捉个正着。

德拉科能感受到对方的心不在焉，裤子一落地，他就毫不犹豫将哈利一个旋转反按在墙上，从后面贴抱上去压制住猎物。终于从逼仄的内裤中解放出来的硬挺埋在他柔软的臀缝间，顶端不怀好意地磨蹭着穴口。  
哈利一个激灵，在他身下挣扎得如一尾上岸的鱼，身体里每个细胞都在叫嚣着危险。德拉科死死禁锢住他的双腕，品尝他凹陷下去的脊柱沟壑里聚集的汗珠，又啃咬他扭动翻飞的蝴蝶骨。欲望的火苗再次窜起，在对方一口咬住了脆弱的后颈时已然燎成一片，哈利逐渐放弃挣扎软了下去，德拉科满意地在他颈侧用牙磨了磨又舔上一口，像极了确认口中猎物是否了无生气的野兽。  
在水帘下清洗手掌后德拉科顺手关了淋浴，没了水声遮掩，哈利的喘息在被手指试探着进入时清晰可闻。给了他一个清洁咒，德拉科不想用别的东西充作润滑污染了洞穴，就着清水一点点耐心揉弄着还很紧涩的通道。哈利却逐渐被这种缓慢的进程折磨得直磨牙，他很清楚对方修长的手指是怎样仔细开拓自己的。微凉的指腹按过每一环褶皱，分明的指节时不时曲起分开火热的软肉，对方一个抠挖，带出一些黏黏糊糊的肠液。哈利能听到后方舌头舔弄手指的水声，咬得唇更紧了，脸红得不行。  
德拉科退出去的指头沾了些他自己的唾液，在哈利粉色的穴口如羽毛般抚了抚，像是在犹豫，半响才喃喃道，“算了，下次再说。”  
哈利猜不透他什么意思，还以为对方是不准备做到底了，正准备挪动屁股离他远点，就被德拉科一把捞了回来。  
“嘿，怕了吗，波特！”  
挑衅的声音撒在耳畔，哈利一个你做梦刚甩出口，就感到对方性器的头部挤了进来。他倒抽一口凉气，对方也不怎么好受，赶紧安抚性地捏捏他腰窝，一边继续往里缓慢推进，一边套弄他软下去的性器。一直到囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，哈利感觉自己是被串在一根铁棍上做着苦苦挣扎。他深呼吸了几回，对方体贴地没动，还轻轻吮吻他背部，好像那有多美味一样——今天的德拉科好像一直对吮吸这个动作情有独钟。其实对方的准备工作做得还算不错，没过多久哈利就觉得不是很难受了，他暗搓搓收了收穴肉，体内塞满肉块的感觉是有点怪，但他很满意地听到身后那人和他刚开始一样倒吸了一口冷气。但他立刻就笑不出来了，因为德拉科像是报复一样抽了半截出来，再狠狠往里撞去。哈利一个尖叫被他措手不及顶得差点脸撞上墙壁，恼火地扭了扭腰往后贴。  
“这么热情呀。”德拉科调笑着亲亲他侧脸，顺理成章地就揽着他的肩膀让他把重心往后放，因为身高差距，哈利不妙地感觉到自己脚尖被迫踮起，几乎是坐在了对方的性器上。紧接着预感就变为现实，德拉科一下一下操得毫不留情，像是要把囊袋也塞进去一般往他后穴里狠狠抽送。  
“马、马尔福？！……嗯！！不！等等……这、这太、深！哈啊——”  
仅靠着进进出出的性器支撑的颠簸感觉让哈利很快承受不住，他伸长了双臂撑在墙壁上，绷紧了腰身想要夺回重心，却意外被一个狠撞戳中红心。哈利迸发出一声高昂但嘶哑的叫声，整个人如过电般抽搐了一下，不稳地跌回了德拉科身上，笔直的手臂支撑不住向下滑落，指甲在瓷砖上刮拉出声。  
“波特，你像一只被人从后面强行抱住的猫。”德拉科低低地取笑他，调整了一下姿势，好让自己更方便地撞击那个令救世主神魂颠倒的点。  
“求你——啊！不！咿！……别…马尔福！啊——”  
仿佛是一场最美好的春梦，对方在自己猛烈的攻势下不住求饶，肠肉抽搐蠕动着嘬吮自己硬到爆炸的阴茎，大概是被密集地狠撞前列腺，德拉科能从哈利的味道变化感知他濒临高潮，一些甜蜜的肠液自他们交合的地方缓缓流下，这他感觉自己在操一个美味的熔岩小蛋糕。情欲和食欲的双重满足让德拉科也呻吟出声，他觉得整个世界甜美得头晕目眩。  
“马尔福……！我、我快要——”  
“波特！”他眼前炸开雪白的光点，大声喊了人名字，后面的话却变得很轻，像一个叹息。

“我喜欢你……”

好吧，收回前言， 如果能得到波特，他甘愿掉进这个甜蜜的陷阱。  
德拉科最后一顶，狠狠冲进了只属于他的蛋糕身体最深处。


End file.
